1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to eyewear, and particularly to water sport glasses capable of floating on water.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
People now enjoy participating in water sport activities such as fishing, boating, scenic water tours, jet skiing, canoeing, etc. To protect eyes from any injury and sunshine while enjoying water sport activities, people often wear water sport glasses. However, when participating in an intense and vigorous water sport activity such as jet skiing, the water sport glasses easily fall from the wearer. Even though the wearer participates in a more static water sport activity such as fishing, the falling of the water sport glasses still happens due to carelessness. Most of the conventional water sport glasses are made of material with high density A fall of conventional water sport glasses often results in the glasses' loss in the water because the conventional water sport glasses sink in the water, which is the major drawback of the conventional water sport glasses.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides water sport glasses to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.